Conventional dishwashers typically include a motor cavity located underneath a wash tub. Components located within the motor cavity typically produce sound that may pass to the surrounding environment. U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0092353, published May 5, 2005, describes a dishwasher with a sound attenuator for attenuating the sound emanating from the motor cavity of a conventional dishwasher. More specifically, the referenced publication discloses a sound attenuator comprising a sound barrier for blocking the transfer of sound from the motor cavity and a sound absorber for absorbing sound from the motor cavity. The sound absorber absorbs sound emanating from the motor cavity and the sound barrier blocks the sound that is not absorbed from passing through the sound absorber and the access panel. The referenced publication states that a suitable sound absorber can comprise a VersaMat® sound absorber sold by Owens Corning.
There is a need to provide dishwasher apparatus including a sound absorbing device with a sound absorbing element and a motor guard.